


Chips

by definekjd



Series: we're good for each other, us three [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/definekjd
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun can never agree on which Lay's to get. On a different note, they're both weak for Jongin.





	Chips

The one thing that Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin can agree on is their favourite section at the supermarket—the seventh aisle.

The snack aisle is like heaven on earth, a rainbow of crunchy snacks with various shapes and sizes and even more flavours. It's the best section of all.

Something they can _never_ agree on, though, is this:

Baekhyun takes a bag of Sour Cream & Onion from the colourful display of Lay's, tossing it into their cart.

Chanyeol glares. "Hey! I told you we're getting Salt & Vinegar," he asserts, reaching for the bag of Sour Cream & Onion and shoving it back onto the rack. No wonder Baekhyun had insisted to push the cart; he almost never volunteers to carry their things and had only offered so he can sneak in some weak ass flavoured Lay's into their grocery.

"Excuse you, we got those last week. I'm getting my Sour Cream & Onion this week," retorts Baekhyun, grabbing five bags of Sour Cream & Onion and piling it into their cart.

Chanyeol immediately grabs _seven_ bags of Salt  & Vinegar, dumping them over Baekhyun's Sour Cream & Onion. "Salt & Vinegar," he presses, brows furrowing in telltale annoyance.

Baekhyun isn't having it. He shoves the Salt & Vinegar bags back onto the rack. "Don't know why I'm dating a self-centered disgustingly flavoured chips-loving prepubescent teen like you."

Chanyeol gasps. "And you're better than me with your immature taste buds? Your nephews are better than _you_!"

He grabs at one side of a bag of Salt & Vinegar on the rack. Baekhyun reaches out quickly, holding tightly onto the opposite side, before Chanyeol can put it in their cart.

Baekhyun's mouth twitches, and Chanyeol's glare intensifies.

In the midst of it all, Jongin speaks up, "Hyung?"

"What!" Two heads whip around to face him.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol watch as Jongin stares at the row of Lay's in front of him, eyes trained on light blue bags of chips.

"Can I get some Lightly Salted Lay's?" he asks softly, fingers grazing over one of the bags and lower lip jutting out slightly in thought.

Chanyeol stares. Baekhyun blinks. Chanyeol's brows relax, the creases on his face unfurling. Together, as if from years of practice (five years, in fact—they'd moved in together five Valentine's Days ago), Baekhyun and Chanyeol place the bag of Salt & Vinegar back onto the rack. All five bags of Sour Cream & Onion follow soon after.

When Chanyeol places the last bag back onto the shelf, Baekhyun is already moving to take some Lightly Salted Lay's off the rack. "Yeah, for sure, baby, we can get some of these if you want."

"Five bags? You kidding me, Baek? We can finish off a whole dozen of these in a week," adds Chanyeol. The spite is there, but they're both distracted, busy hands grabbing and tossing bags of Lightly Salted Lay's into their cart.

"Ah, we forgot to get cheese," says Jongin.

Baekhyun is quick to get his hands back onto the cart handle, steering it out of the snack aisle. "Oh, right. Where can we get cheese, again?"

"Furthest aisle on our right," answers Chanyeol, as if on cue.

Baekhyun pushes the cart and Chanyeol leads the way.

Jongin stands before the array of Lay's, watching his boyfriends and smiling softly.

Five huge strides later, Chanyeol halts. He turns, spots Jongin, and walks all the way back to take Jongin's hand in his.

"Let's go, Jongin," he says, brows crinkled asymmetrically like how they always do when he thinks Jongin's zoning out, always unnecessarily worried.

With Chanyeol and Jongin hand-in-hand alongside Baekhyun, they head to the fridge section to get cheese.

(Baekhyun and Chanyeol disagree on a lot of things, but that's okay—they can always agree on Jongin.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, yes, pun was intended. hail to zhang yixing.


End file.
